A fun day for the PowerPuff Girls
by This-sux
Summary: Includes certain characters. all names are fictional except for the Powerpuff Girls


One bright sunny morning in the city of Townsville, the Power Puff Girls died. Everyone was very worried. Then, a girl named Sophie spoke up. She declared her love for the Mayor who blushed. Sophie offered to strip to show her undying love for the man. Suddenly, the Power Puff Girls awoke and saw her naked. They screamed and fled the town. A monster attacked the city and carried Sophie off. Meanwhile, the PPG were in the time of the Mughal Empire. They noticed a naked person running around and gasped. "Shameless people," exclaimed Bubbles in a squeaky voice. They flew and rescued her, then by accident, dropped her inside the men's showering area! Inside, they found Mr. T. and Allan (naked of course). They dropped the girl and flew off. "That was horrible," exclaimed Blossom "Let's find another to save," cried Buttercup "Let's just leave her there. She is in good company." Bubbles said. They could hear loud kissing noises.and other weird noises they could not identify. They flew back and this is what they saw: Mr. T. and Sophie lying in the floor with a dead Allan. Apparently, Mr. T. killed him to get rid of competition. As they watched, Mr. T. rolled over to Sophie and. "Oh my god." wailed Bubbles. "R (A)" cried Blossom. "Interesting." murmured Buttercup thoughtfully. Buttercup grabbed the other two and said," Maybe we can join them." "Are you crazy?" Bubbles cried. Then, Mojo JoJo came along, grabbed the girls, and started smooching them. When Mr. T. saw it, he suggested to MJJJ that they share. "Share. How perfect." squeaked Sophie. "OK" Mr. T. agreed. Grabbing the PPG, . Suddenly a woman strode in, in bikini. Mr. T. gasped," Xing Yi!" "That's me!" she snarled, then gave Mr. T. a smack that sent him bouncing out of the door. Mr. T. ignored her and went back in. he grabbed Sophie and began smooching her again. Xing Yi fumed across the room, pulled Mr. T. up and threw him across the room. Mr. T. lay against a wall, a bump on his head and unconscious. Sophie gasped and ran across to him. She started pouring water on him, trying to revive him. Meanwhile, the PPG were struggling under the grasp of MJJJ. MJJJ was trying to take the PPG's dresses off. There were many rips in their dresses and the lower part of Blossom's dress was torn off. Bubbles screamed and started crying. "Blossom, don't die," she screamed. "She's not dying you idiot," Buttercup said. "Oh, said Bubbles. "I was crying for Mr. T." So." Buttercup said. " I admit it!" wailed Bubbles. "I love Mr. T." "How dare you compete with me?" Sophie cried. She flew across the room and challenged Bubbles," Let's see who my dearest loves better." "Fine." snapped Bubbles. "How?" "Take off your clothes and we'll see!" proposed Sophie wickedly. "Why should I do that? That's so immoral," Bubbles said. Suddenly, the implications dawned onto her. "Eww," she said. "You do not have love strong enough for Mr. T." cried Sophie. " I do to," cried Bubbles. "Then. why don't you take off your clothes?" Sophie asked. "Should I help you?" "No" cried Bubbles in horror. "I thought so," sniffed Sophie. Then, she stalked over to Mr. T. walking like a bimbo. Mr. T.'s eyes fluttered open. When he saw Sophie walking so alluringly, he whistled appreciatively. Sophie shot Bubbles a smug smile. Bubbled moaned then decided to do whatever it took to win Mr. T. over. She walked over calmly and did a strip tease. Mr. T. grabbed her and started smooching her. Buttercup and Blossom, who were watching, could not believe it. " Bubbles, are you out of your mind?" they screeched. Then, MJJJJ ran over, grabbed them, and as they were so stunned, pulled their dresses over their heads. "What are you doing?" they screamed. As they struggled, they did not miss out the moaning noises from the other end of the room. It was Sophie, being jealous. Then, Sophie walked even more bimbo- ishly to Mr. T. She thrust her chest at him and rubbed against him. "How dare you," Bubbles said. She said the same thing too. By now, Mr. T. was moaning in pleasure. Meanwhile, MJJJ was already on the PPG. The PPG had given up. They were lying motionless on the floor, sobbing. When Bubbles saw that, she said," It's fun. Don't be so prim and proper. Try it." Buttercup was horrified, but Blossom relaxed and smooched MJJJ back. Meanwhile, Mr. T. was choosing Sophie had bigger boobs. Bubbles could not stand the unfair treatment and tried to get Mr. T.'s attention. She climbed onto him and. she started covering Mr. T. with big smooches. "Mr. T., how could you not pay attention to me?" Sophie screamed. Mr. T. just continued to hug Bubbles. Meanwhile, Buttercup managed to get away from MJJJ because he was paying more attention to Blossom. Blossom flew back to townsville and."Professor, MJJJ is raping Blossom. Come with me." She grabbed the professor and flew back to the Mughal Empire into the bathing area. When they got there, they found that Blossom was enjoying herself. The professor said, "There, you should be enjoying sex instead of detesting it. See how happy Blossom is!" "But." Buttercup said. "Come on, I'll teach you," the professor said. "No!" Buttercup shrieked, while the professor pushed her back on the floor. She was naked all these time. She had forgotten to put on her clothes. "No, please, No" she screamed. The professor tied her hands up and handed her to MJJJJ. However, MJJJJ was too preoccupied with Blossom who had become much of a temptress. Looking over to Mr. T. and Bubbles, the Professor noted that they were to busy with each other. "Hmm.maybe I have to be the one to teach you." the professor climbed over to her and."No" another piercing scream came from Buttercup. However, Sophie suddenly walked over dressed over clad only in bikini and . The professor suddenly turned to Sophie as she was older and prettier than Buttercup. Sophie did a strip tease and walked like a bimbo towards him. She stripped him and pushed him onto the floor. Crouching over him, she began smooching him. Buttercup was disgusted. She backed away as they were all too preoccupied with their partners. 


End file.
